Tomb Raider The Lost Caverns of Gold
by Raidr
Summary: Originaly start six years ago, this is the UPDATED and REVISED version of the original. PS this is one of first Tomb Raider Fan Fiction stories submitted on the TR Fansites
1. The Journal

**The Lost Caverns of Gold**   
Written by Dean Peterson  
AKA Raidr   
© Copy writes 1998, 1999, 2001, and 2004  
  
**Writer's Notes:**   
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE bare with me as I am fully aware this story has spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, present/past tense issues that I'm trying to deal with. I was horrible at English back in '98 and I haven't improved much since. If you are an editor and wish to help me with my project, I welcome any and all assistance.  
  
**Lost Caverns History:** This story was started closed to six years ago and it's only now (May of 2004) that I am actually coming back to it. A lot has changed to the story since August of '98 but it was because of a single English Teacher in Chico California that used to use this unfinished story on how '"NOT" to dabble off and on to a story as it screws it up in the end' (paraphrasing of course). This Teacher came upon this story when one of his students tried to pass off MY work as his own. Since then he has used THIS VERY STORY as an example in every semester he teaches (He teaches a Creative Writing class). It's a mixed feeling really. Being humbled and humiliated at the same time.  
  
Whatever it was that got me fired up again, I give it credit to turning me back to the keyboard and finishing off my original "virgin" fan fiction.  
  
**Changes made from the May 2004 update:   
**1) Name of Jeffrey Potter was changed to Lyle Calloway. The change was made because frankly, I never liked the name of Jeffrey and the last name Potter sounded like a Harry Potter rip-off.   
2) All the characters including Lyle are never fully described to the reader. I wanted to each person to imagine what he or she looked like. On the Other hand, each of the personalities is thoroughly in-depth to over compensate for it.   
3) Changes to everyone's 'Attitude' have been given a major drastic overhaul that now adds a sort of 'dramatic flare' to the story. Even Lara has a new element of "bad-assness" to her all-the-while keeping to the original character we've all grown to love.   
4) The Airport confrontation scene in Chapter 2 has been completely rewritten and some character history has been changed. For those of you not paying attention, Marcus Larson is not "Larson" from the first TR game but actually his younger hot-tempered brother.   
5) The Desert scene has some story elements changed along with an extended dialogue scene added to storyline reconfiguration. For those that are paying attention, the technology has also been updated to "get with the times".   
6) MAJOR Dialogue changes to the cavern 'Confrontational' have been made. Since day one, I was getting complaints as to "why does Lara suddenly just snap". I realized it was out of character to blow up like she did but I could never write out the reason into words. Hopefully this version explains more and actually makes "sense".  
  
My version of Lara Croft is based upon her personality from the 1st Tomb Raider game. AKA Classic Tomb Raider. Not from the 2nd 3rd or 4th game or from her movie role. Yes a little bit of my own interpretation fills in the gaps but if it appears Lara is acting/speaking/doing something out of character based upon your memory. You're probably right since this is the way I've always pictured Lara. It may not be reality but since its my story.. BUGGA OFF!! =)  
  
I hope you enjoy the story and PLEASE E-mail me if you like the story. TombRaidraol.com Good, bad, so-so... whatever your feedback, I would love to read it. With six years of history on this story, I consider it one of my favorites.

* * *

**Tomb Raider - The Lost Caverns of Gold  
**_(Revised May 2004)_

**Chapter 1 - The Journal**  
  
Lyle Calloway stared down at his roadmap and back to his address book in confusion.  
"This can't be the right place," he muttered to himself as he checked the directions again.

He gazed through the massive rot-iron gate into a lovely courtyard. Dark green ivy creped up the thick brick walls on either side of him. Beyond the courtyard stood the grand presence of Croft Manner preserved in all its former glory of the early 1800's. The shrubbery and hedges surrounding the estate looked well established and up-kept comparatively speaking to the mansion lying in the center of the property. In front of the rustic complex stood an out-of-place marble fountain with a statue of a fish. At a glance, the estate would appear to have been owned by a typical wealthy family if it wasn't for the obstacle-assault course awkwardly jutting out from behind the Mansion.  
"Croft Manor" itself had a natural beauty to it that was both pleasing to the eye yet mysterious and majestic at the same time. The stone path before him was heavily traversed and had looked though it had survived many centuries of rough English seasons.  
Lyle lifted the massive hinge to the gate and with some effort and pushed the iron entrance open. The small man took in a deep breath as if he was about to present the Queen of England to her public. He thought that if he were going to turn back, now would be the time. Contacting Miss Croft face-to-face was just as intimidating as so many others had described to him.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Two loud thumps were heard at the door of the study. Lara Croft tried to conceal a yawn as she casually looked up from her research.  
"...Yes?" she called, failing to hold back her sign of boredom.  
The door opened to an elderly chap dressed in a servant's uniform. Her butler Winston politely greeted her with a nod and patiently stepped into the study. In a thick English accent he announced,  
"A Mister Jeffery Calloway is here to see you madam."  
  
A frail man matching the pinpoint description of 1960's computer nerd entered and gave the servant a polite nod. Winston quietly bowed and exited just as painstakingly as he entered, closing the door behind him.  
"I'm...." he paused as his eyes gawked in amazement as he peered around the dimly lit library. The walls of Lady Croft's study had dozens of framed archives of maps and old paintings dating back hundreds of years. The walls and shelving's where littered with archeological artifacts from countless continents. Hundreds of Statues, medallions, coins, weapons, carvings, sculptures lie scattered around the room in no particular order.  
"I'm... What?" Lara responded back interrupting Lyle's panoramic journey. His eyes came to a rest at the rather cluttered desk of Lara Croft. She appeared to be reading old manuscripts and was literally knee deep in research books.  
"oh, Sorry.. I'm Lyle Calloway." He paused in an awkward tone as if to say more but not finding the words.  
"...and"  
"And what?"  
Lara glared at him in an annoyed expression,  
  
"...Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said, rather flustered. He had been told that Lara was rather unconventional and was described as a reckless thrill-seeker obsessed with exploring the unknown. But here she was, dressed in a fancy silk button-up blouse, hair tied up in a tight ponytail and donning a pair of elegant gold trimmed reading glasses. Lyle reprimanded himself for listening to rumors spread by the people he previously talked to. This was not the description fitting a misfit but rather a well-to-do lady such as the woman before him.  
  
"Ahh... I was told to contact you for a business proposition. Professor Gard at the University of California Los Angeles said that you were the best person for this job I'm proposing."  
  
Another awkward pause takes place and Lara just sits there as if waiting for the final verdict from a judge.  
"...Which is" she stammers.  
"Right! Lost gold."  
  
Lara sat there, unmoved by his statement.  
Lyle's uneasiness was more than apparent and thoughts of doubt began to spin through his mind. He wondered why he hadn't taken speech class back in his college days.  
"...uhh. Lost Gold. You know... buried treasure.."  
"I heard you the first time." She looked at him rather perturbed, "What does this have to do with me?"  
  
He stared with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Well, I was hoping I could hire your assistance in obtaining it?" he asked in a voice rather unsure of himself. Lara continued to just stare blankly at him.  
  
To Lara, his presence was considerably annoying but since she was getting nowhere with her research, playing along might prove less mind numbing than translating ancient Hebrew text.  
Lara remained seated but spoke in a rather dramatic overemphasizing tone, a mood very uncharacteristic to those that know her. "Mr. Calloway is it?"  
  
Lyle nodded,  
  
"Explain to me why you think there is ... buried treasure as you say... out there in the world, and why you... just so happen... to need my assistance in finding it?"  
  
"Right," he said, bursting in, "My Great Great Grandfather, Sergeant James Calloway, was in the United States Army during the American Civil War back in the 1860's. He was transferred across the Great Plains to be stationed in what today we know as Colorado. Throughout all his travels he kept a Journal of everything he did."  
  
Yet another pause took place as if Lyle expected Lara figure out what he was thinking.  
  
"...What's your point?" Lara interrupted the momentary pause.  
Lyle snapped out of it and suddenly flipped through some pages of a very old book he was holding and showed her a particular passage.  
"On June of 1864, My Great Great Grandfather's battalion was shipped south to set up new trade routes and establish 'safe way' for Northerners traveling east or west. After fighting a Southern Regiment at 'Glorieta Pass' and Valverde', New Mexico. They came upon a Pueblo Indian cliff dwelling that was once an established city long ago. Today we know it as the Palatki ruin."  
  
"I'm familiar with it, go on" Lara intercedes.  
"Right, The Colonel of my Great Great Grandfather's battalion, Colonel Rupert, thought it best that they set up base near the ruins because of the perfect location and accessibility for the transfer of supplies. The Indians had long since abandon the small city but they left the walls and dwellings surrounding it still intact."  
Lara amused herself by thinking 'why would this unschooled simpleton is giving me history lessons on dead civilizations'.  
Lyle continued, "Within a short time, my Great Great Grandfather's camp soon became a safe house for US gold and supplies as they traveled eastward to fund the Northern Army. Wagonload upon wagonload of gold passed through their post as the war waged on. When the Civil War actually ended, the use of that base camp was no longer needed so they abandoned it leaving behind useless junk and the recently deceased, Colonel Rupert. In my Great Great Grandfather's journal, he speaks of all this in every detail all the way up to the day he was discharged from the Army."  
  
He plopped down the rather thick old Journal on Lara's desk as she listened half-heartedly.  
"Ok, in his entry for the last few days on his stay at the post, he speaks of how a Wagon shipment of gold arrives and stays for approximately 2 days. Here is the interesting thing, he doesn't speak of its departure."  
"So..." Lara looks at him still oblivious.  
"In this Military journal I obtained at the 'US National Archives', the public record states that 23 shipments of California gold arrived at Fort Brigadier Kansas. Yet, in other Military records I obtained through the 'US National Archives', I calculated and confirmed "24" shipments of gold left California around that time."  
Jeffery stopped and looked at her with wild excitement in his eyes.  
"Don't you get it? What this means is that the Gold could still be there, waiting for some one to find it and claim it for their own."  
  
Lara looked back down at her work and sighed,  
"Look, you're wasting my time..."  
Calloway interrupted, "No, Look here," he opened the Journal to a tabbed page, "On the day the shipment of Gold arrived at the New Mexico camp, April 15th 1865, word leaked out that the Civil War was over. This all happens 2 days after Colonel Rupert dies of a massive heart attack on April 13th 1865. My Great Great Granddaddy wrote daily in his journal and not once did he ever skip more than a day at a time. That day when the Gold arrived, not only did he have the shortest journal entry to date but also he mentioned that the storage for the gold was in the cavern of the 'Injun' ruin. Never before had he mentioned in any of his entries that the Military hid stuff in or near that deserted city, let alone gold. Why would a heavily guarded soldier post decide to hide US gold in a cave outside of camp? Why...? because they wanted to steal the gold for themselves. It makes sense, their commanding officer dies while maintaining a skeleton crew and the men realize they having large shipment of gold in their possession while a war is coming to an end."  
  
"Hold it," interrupts Lara, who clearly appears to be paying attention now. "What makes you think the soldiers just up and left the gold for you to find a hundred and forty years later. Wouldn't they of taken it themselves?"  
"Ahh but they couldn't.... Steal it I mean. You see an Army battalion under Colonel Pipen arrived a few days after the death of Colonel Rupert with word that the Civil War was over and that their post was no longer needed. None of the soldiers wanted to speak up that US Gold was stashed away within a cave up on the hillside. The men probably told the arriving Colonel they never received the shipment since word of the War ending already hit California. The reality is, the fear of Treason and being shot by a firing squad if anyone told was probably more terrifying than telling the truth about the "hidden" gold. So the men just packed up their gear and left with the new battalion. Never mentioning of the shipment of gold or it's where-about in any documents or orders."  
  
Lara quickly sat up and threw the book she was reading on the desk in annoyance.  
"Listen Mr. Calloway, you have taken up MY valuable time with this story of nonsense..." Lyle looked at her in surprise and dismay. He was certain she would believe him once she read the journal.  
She continued, "Though your insight in what a soldier thinks during the American Civil War is fascinating, it's improbable. But for the sake of argument, even if this story you say is true, what makes you think that no one in your Great Great... whatever's battalion never came back to get the gold?"  
  
"They never had the time too. Colonel Pipen escorted the battalion all the way to Ohio and he was soon promoted to General upon his arrival. This is in the Journal. Three months later, he and the battalion he was stationed with were released from the Army but never spoke word of the Gold to anyone. After my Great Grandfathers was released, his last journal entry had a peculiar passage and reference to a scenic drawn of a mountainside. Something drawn on that mountainside appears to be geographical reference to the camp at New Mexico. Upon studying the layout of the Ancient Indian Dwelling he once was stationed at, it can be none other than a non-descript map showing where the location of the cave where the gold is."  
  
Lara looked at him with utter doubt written across her face,  
"Let me say this again. What makes you think that members of your Grandfathers Battalion never went back to get the Gold themselves?"  
Lyle Calloway opened up his briefcase and pulled out a book on the Palatki cliff dwellings. He turned to a tabbed page describing natural disasters taken place during its existence.  
"You see, there was a cave-in that took place after they left and the Gold was buried deep within the caverns and catacombs of the ruins. I know this because it's stated right here in this book. Probably happened when the men tried to go retrieve it."  
...In 1865 the Steller cave received a cave-in shortly after the departure of the Northern Army's 82nd division. When part of the Steller cave was unearthed in 1963, the exhibition party discovered United States issued crates, lanterns and rope along with the body of a soldier crushed during an attempt to clear the collapse...  
  
Lara sat up to a more attentive state,  
"The soldiers did return but somehow triggered a cave-in while trying to dig out the gold." Lyle added.  
Lara replied, "You just said that there was a cave in. It would be impossible to get through the cave without machinery let alone go undetected. This is assuming the rest of the cavern didn't collapse and bury everything else. Again, lets just suppose your story is true, it would take hundreds of hours and plenty of manpower just to move those boulders blocking the rest of the cave. All that and still there is a major risk of another cave in. And...Wait a second.... Why would you need me for this anyway?"  
  
Calloway became bright eyed,  
"There's a hidden back entrance to the cave." A gleam of hope snapped in Lara's mind and a sudden rush of excitement radiated all over her body. She did well to hide her emotion but inside her adrenaline was flowing.  
"My Great Gr..."  
Lara interrupted, "I know who he is. Get on with it!" Lyle looked at her in surprise. He stuttered in response,  
"M.. Sergeant Calloway spoke of another entrance to the cave in his Journal. He wrote about how one day Colonel Rupert reprimanded his men because they disobeyed a direct order to never enter that side of the 'Injun' cave. 'You men are coming out wounded and we've already had 3 deaths'. That was probably a direct quote. He goes on to say that the men sealed off the cavern with rocks to cover it's entrance. Its written right here in this entry. You see, we just have to find the 2nd back entrance to the cave, walk through it and we can find the location of the lost Gold." He paused, rather unsure of himself. "This is what I've heard of course."  
  
"But of course..." Lara replied in sarcastic approval.  
Lara's mind raced with knowledge about American Civil War facts and lit up with excitement. She too remembered coming across other transcripts about this "lost" shipment but never thought much of it or the cause of its disappearance. While trying not to sound too interested, she calmly replied.  
"OK, so I'm assuming you know where this 'hidden' entrance is?" Lyle looked at her for a second or two and slowly turned his face away from her line of sight.  
"Ehh well, that's the problem. I only have a guess as to where..." He paused. "ohh and this drawing." His expression lit up for a second and then sunk, fearing the onslaught of rejection.  
"In other words, you don't know?" He slowly shook his head in dismay. Lara glanced back down at the crude drawing displayed in the final pages of the journal and slowly sat back in her chair. I wicked smile appeared out of the side of her mouth as if she knew something nobody else knew.  
  
"OK Mr. Calloway, I think I know where to start", Lara smirked.


	2. The Airport Encounter

**The Lost Caverns of Gold**  
Written by Dean Peterson  
AKA Raidr   
© Copy writes 1998, 1999, 2001, and 2004  
  
**Writer's Notes:**   
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE bare with me as I am fully aware this story has spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, present/past tense issues that I'm trying to deal with. I was horrible at English back in '98 and I haven't improved much since. If you are an editor and wish to help me with my project, I welcome any and all assistance.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Airport Encounter**  
  
The chartered bi-plane came to a complete stop on the New Mexico airstrip as Lara Croft gazed out of her window seat. She lethargically stood up and took the time to stretch her arms and legs just before grabbing her pack. The cabin hatch was thrust open and she stepped out into the summer mid-afternoon heat. Lyle Calloway followed closely behind but instantly shaded his eyes by placing his hand over his brow. Lara donned her trademark circular sunglasses and gazed out across the runway.  
"Here we go again." She muttered to herself as she stepped down from the doorway and onto the asphalt.

Lyle fumbled through his passport and paperwork looking for his claim ticket. He wasn't used to the quick pace of Lara's stride and kept running into other travelers along the terminal. After his 3rd apology he realized his rather athletic partner was completely out of sight. Lyle picked up the pace and tracked her down only to find Lara stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Son of a bitch", Lyle heard her say under her breath as he nearly ran into the back of her. He peered through the rather busy terminal trying to find what Lara was staring at and finally spotted the southern redneck figure she was referring too.  
  
"The feeling is mutual love."  
A burly voice answered back. Lyle whipped around realizing the person that spoke was directly behind him. His face became buried into the chest of a rather tall and sturdy-built man looking to be around 6'5" in stature.  
An unsurprised Lara motioned with her arm and deliberately pointed a finger off to the side. She flipped her wrist as if she was playing a single note on a piano and playfully cooed.  
"...and cue the asshole twin."  
Even without having to turn around, Lara knew who made the comment.  
Lyle gazed upon a tall scruffy-looking man with an unmistakable bony complexion. It was easy to recognize his unique facial structure just as easily as Lara recognized his distinctive voice. The top of his head donned wispy dirty blond hair mostly covered by a white thick-rimmed cowboy hat. On his wide shoulders covered a plain khaki long-sleeve shirt followed by a faded black cowboy vest that appeared to tell a few stories of its own.  
He heard the man simply give a single chuckle to counter Lara's sarcastic remark.  
  
"Nigel Reese, how are you these days? Still hanging out with the lowlifes I see." Lara's head was cocked slightly to the right as if to acknowledge Nigel's presence. Through her playful greeting, she never keeping her eyes off the oncoming figured originally spotted.  
"Why Miss Croft, you know I only employ the best."  
Lara responded with an upper body shrug that acknowledged the comment.  
"Lara?" Lyle was looking directly up at the 'intimidating tree-trunk' and spoke in a curious but noticeably frightened tone, "uhh.. do you know this person?"  
Lara replied in a focused, more serious voice "Tsk, tsk.. It would be rude of me not to introduce you but I'll have to save it for another time."  
  
Lyle had finally stepped back enough to be Lara's stationary line-of-sight but hardly noticed as his gaze was still fixed on Nigel's towering figure.  
She added, "The last person I introduced to Nigel ended up swallowing his food by means of a throat-tube for bloody near a month."  
  
Lyle stopped staring at the 'most-intimidating-man-he-had-ever-seen' and ended up finally glancing over at Lara.  
"What?.." he stammered, "Wh.. What happened to him?"  
Lyle noticed Lara's eyes move back toward the figure she had been originally staring at but observed that she was looking at a person 'directly' behind him.  
"He's what's happened to him," she answered back just as Lyle backed into the body of a rather burly man standing slightly smaller in stature than Nigel. Lyle turned around to glance up at a sturdy-faced individual with blue eyes intensely focused directly back at Lara Croft.  
"Ima gonna kill you rite now!" the burly redneck snarled at Lara as he took out his right hand and shoved Lyle out of the way. Calloway found his gaze short lived as the Redneck individual sent him crash-landing to the tiled floor, sprawled out as if he were a rag doll.  
Lara casually reacted as if she had rehearsed a similar scene a thousand times. Her left hand shot out and latched onto the retracting wrist of the ill-tempered Southerner. She twisted it in an unnatural direction and thrust it downward with surprising effectiveness. The man's own momentum sent him hurling face first toward the floor, his other arm braced for impact. Just as the man was about to hit head first, Lara jerked on the wrist causing the falling body to inadvertently roll into a somersault making him land directly onto his back. Lara twisted on the man's wrist one last time causing a wave of pain and words of obscenities to flow from his mouth.  
"Marcus Larson," Lara casually addressed her succumbed adversary. Her tone was that if speaking to an upper-class banquet guest she distained being around. "If you don't want to end up like your brother, I suggest you stop introducing yourself to me this way."  
Larson growled in pain and frustration as he repositioned himself for an attempt at freedom. Lara reacted by nonchalantly forced the top part of her steel reinforced boot onto his neck and cheek, further pinning him floor.  
"Ghhhhaahh" was all that Larson could mutter as strands of salvia streamed from his mouth caused by his intense breathing.  
  
Nigel strolled on over to where Larson's feet were and offhandedly removed his hat as if to inspect it.  
"Now, Now Marcus," Nigel advised. "You know Miss Croft can hold her own." Larson peered over the boot toward the face of his employer as if to expect assistance of some sort.  
Lyle Calloway was still helping himself up but paying close attention to the situation. Lara glanced over at him and surveyed the growing crowd of onlookers. Off in the distance she could just make out the movement of uniformed officers making their way through the crowd. Nigel too caught notice of the oncoming security and peered back over to Lara.  
"Oh Nigel, just like old times" Lara removed her foot from Marcus's neck and proceeded to loosen her grip on his wrist.  
  
"Its never the same with out you," Nigel responded while still half- heartedly inspecting his hat. Larson quickly regained his composure but took his time removing himself from the terminal floor. The intense anger he was radiating was more than visible but showed great restraint in calming himself.  
"Do you want to keep a leash on him or shall I?" Nigel simply smiled and started to open his mouth but Larson barked out first.  
"You keeled my brother. You deserve to die!" Lara replied in her upper-class party voice. "Don't we all?"  
  
Nigel took his hand and casually placed it on Larson's shoulder.  
"Now, now Marcus. Mind your manners," he said, in his heavy southern accent.  
"I apologize for my partner here," Nigel sarcastically remarked as if mocking both her and Larson. "The whole vendetta gets him all worked up inside. Hah hah. I'd ask my partner here to give you an apology himself..." He glanced over at Marcus. "...But I'm not exactly sure how he'll respond."  
  
The gathering crowd of airport passengers could only stare in awe at what they were seeing. The intensity in the burly Redneck's eyes memorized everyone that saw what happened. Though it appeared to take hours, only a few seconds passed before Larson reacted. He gargled back with his mouth and spat a rather large piece of phlegm on the floor directly in front of her. He turned around and broke through the gathering of people surrounding them. "Charming..." Lara responded as if she just witnessed an infant spit-up its dinner.  
"HEY, Break it up..." A single police officer burst through the crowd behind Lara and Lyle. He forced his way between the two parties and pushed Nigel back a few steps with his baton arm. Just as he made contact, two more officers emerged through the crowed.  
"Now what's going on here." The first officer barked.  
  
Lara smirked and answered back in a cool, calm voice. "Nothing at all officer," she took a casual step back. "Just catching up with some old friends of mine. That's all."  
  
Nigel finally replaced his hat back on his head, tipping it politely to show his Southern curiosity. He concluded, "Well Miss Croft, I have a feeling we'll be meeting up again, ...real soon" Nigel chuckled and turned around completely ignoring the uniformed men trying to stop him to get answers.  
  
Lyle re-adjusted his shoulder strap and breathed a little easier as both men walked in the opposite way they were headed. He looked over to Lara to get some reassurance that it was going to be all right. Though he couldn't tell by her playful demeanor and relaxed stance, he sensed she was relieved to watch them walk away.

Lara looked back and called to Lyle in a 1950's June Cleaver persona.  
"Shall we go dear?"

He quickly nodded in agreement and both of them walked through the officers and the large gathering of people.


End file.
